in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Night
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot After a long day of work, night has finally arrived. The boys decide to go to Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house to have a boy's night together, playing games and hanging out together. Seeing this, the girls decide to have a girls night as well. Twilight invites them to her castle, so they can all have fun together. However, not only heroes are joining this boys night and girls night. A few villains have decided to join as well, though only for fun and games. What will become of this interesting night? Cast Boys * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Opposite Blast * Scorch * Blade * Red Spoon * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Sean Sapphire * Boss Choy Girls * Twilight Sparkle * Lemon Glass * Alice * Electra * Miss Bloomina * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Florette * Green Shadow * Starcade * Akasha * Sakura * Emma Emerald * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Dark Green Shadow Story The gang has been repairing the damage caused by Re-Peat Boss's previous scheme all day long. Now it's nighttime, and the gang sees that they've finally finished rebuilding everything. * Red Fork: Well, it looks like we're done. * Blue Ocean: Yup. Everything's back like it should be. * Gary Garnet: It's a shame. If only Spandroid was still here, we wouldn't have to worry about all this mess. * Blast: To be honest, I think we're better off without that robot. He brought us too much trouble. * Blue Ocean: Yeah... * Red Ruby: I doubt anyone cares about that pile of trash anymore. * Gary Garnet: Well, I do! It's still my greatest creation! * Diana Diamond: Break it up, you two. We've finished the work we had to do, so why not we end the day with some fun? * Red Fork: That's a great idea! Hey, you know what? Let's do something Blue Ocean and I used to do with our friends back in Equestria. Let's have a boys night! * Blast: A boys night? * Red Fork: Yeah, a night where us boys come together to hang out and play some games. * Blue Ocean: Oh, yeah, I remember that! * Red Fork: Come over to our house for boys night. See you guys there! Red Fork and Blue Ocean go to their house to prepare everything. * Blast: Oh yeah! That sounds like fun! Come on guys! * Tommy: Yeah! * Bonk Choy: Boys night? Sounds fun! * Red Ruby: Yeah! It's going to be downright "banging"! * Gary Garnet: That pun is lame. * Red Ruby: Not as lame as Spandroid is! OOOH!!! * Gary Garnet: You'll regret saying that later, I promise. * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, what about us girls? What are we supposed to do? * Starcade: Perhaps a girls' night for ourselves? * Alice: That's a good idea. Where should we do it, though? * Lemon Glass: We need to it somewhere big enough for all of us. * Alice: Where would that be? * Lemon Glass: Well, if Twilight isn't too busy tonight, perhaps we could go to her castle. Maybe she'd like to join us. * Starcade: How about the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet in Eitbit? It's quite large and spacious, in fact, it's one of the largest arcade cabinets in Eitbit. * Alice: Are you sure your friends will be ok with it? About half of them are boys, as far as I'm aware of. * Starcade: I think they would be fine with it. Also, there's about 20% girls besides me in my entire team of Retro Rebels, counting the ones you see often. But you can go ahead and ask Twilight about her castle. * Lemon Glass: I'll ask Twilight about her castle. Lemon Glass grabs a cellphone, and calls Twilight. The girls see Lemon Glass talk to Twilight for a while, before finishing the call. * Lemon Glass: Twilight says we can go to her castle. The only boy there is Spike, and he'll probably be asleep by the time we're there. * Starcade: Sounds good. * Akasha: I'm going to call Sakura. It's about time I introduce you girls to her. I'll tell her to meet us there later. *calls Sakura* * Alice: Got it. * Lemon Glass. Well, let's go. * Green Shadow: I can't wait to meet Sakura, whoever she is. * Amelia Amethyst: Same here! * Green Shadow: Anyway, let's head to Twilight's castle! Starcade takes out a pair of dimensional scissors, before using them to cut open a portal to Twilight's castle. The girls enter the portal. Meanwhile, the boys head to Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house. * Kyoji: Are you sure we should be spending the rest of the night having a party? * Takeshi: Yeah, is something wrong? * Kyoji: Well, it's just that the last time I was in a slumber party with the gemstones, my house was raided by Dark Green Shadow. I think I told you the story before. * Takeshi: Oh, right. I remember now. * Toby Topaz: Let's go get some fun! And maybe cake too, I love cake! * Gary Garnet: I wonder what kind of things did Red Fork and Blue Ocean prepare at their house. * Blast: I'm sure it'll be fun! * Tommy: Knowing Red Fork, there's probably going to be lots of food. * Blast: And knowing Blue Ocean, there will probably be a lot of videogames as well. * Toby Topaz: And knowing them both, there's probably going to be a lot of fun for us. * Bonk Choy: Yeah! * Boss Choy: *appears out of nowhere with his teleportation powers* ''Leave some for me too! * Blast: Boss Choy!? ''Suddenly, Opposite Blast, Scorch and Blade come as well. * Red Ruby: Not you guys again! *takes out a dynamite stick* * Kyoji: Red, stop. We're not here to start a fight, alright? * Red Ruby: Fine. ''*throws the dynamite stick away, to Opposite Blast, Scorch and Blade* ''State your business or else. * Opposite Blast: We're not going to tell you anything, stupid ruby! * Blast: Come on, just tell us what's going on. * Tommy: Please? * Blade: Well, we heard you want to have a boys night, and we thought it was a nice idea, so we wanted to know if we could join you for tonight. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000